Season 1
This page lists all of OTA's first season of podcast episodes and their release dates. Ep #1 Juggalo Home Improvment ' * Aired July 12th, 2018 'Ep #2 All Movies Are Bad? * Aired July 26th,2018 Ep #3 Esports and Indie Games * Aired August 9th, 2018 Ep #4 Ankle Cuts and Alcohol * Aired August 23rd, 2018 Ep #5 Jackson Finally Lets Loose On Anime * Aired September 6th, 2018 Ep #6 Dan Gets Mad at EA * Aired September 20th, 2018 Ep #7 Sam Raimi Spider-Man is Good * Aired September 27th, 2018 Ep #8 Furry Gate Keeping * Aired October 4th, 2018 Ep #9 The Guest One * Aired Oct 11, 2018 Ep #10 Wizards and Cowboys * Aired Oct 18, 2018 Ep #11 Creepypastas * Aired Oct 25, 2018 Ep #12 Dan is Outed as A Snitch * Aired Nov 1, 2018 Ep #13 This One Gets Messy * Aired Nov 8, 2018 Ep #14 We Check our horoscopes * Aired Nov 15, 2018 Ep #15 Thanksgiving Spooktacular * Aired Nov 22, 2018 Ep #16 Noah and Jackson Meet Up * Aired Nov 29, 2018 Ep #17 Christmas Meer and Chainsaws * Aired Dec 6, 2018 Ep #18 Pirates Can't Swim * Aired Dec 13, 2018 Ep #19 With Nina Wolverina * Aired Dec 20, 2018 Ep #20 Smash Ulitimate and Sex Doll Brothels * Aired Dec 27, 2018 Ep #21 Happy New Year? * Aired Jan 3, 2019 Ep #22 Conspiracies * Aired Jan 10, 2019 Ep #23 with Axilion * Aired Jan 17, 2019 Ep #24 Shaq is a War Criminal * Aired Jan 24, 2019 Ep #25 Super Secret Content at the End Yo * Aired Jan 31, 2019 Ep #26 Caffeine Is Not The Devil * Aired Feb 7, 2019 Ep #27 We live In a Society * Aired Feb 14, 2019 Ep #28 I have A Camero * Aired Feb 21, 2019 Ep #29 Do Attend * Aired Feb 28, 2019 Ep #30 Given Edibles!?!? (NOT CLICKBAIT) * Aired Mar 7, 2019 Ep #31 Somber, But Fun * Aired Mar 14, 2019 Ep #32 Belated St. Patrick's * Aired Mar 21, 2019 Ep #33 Sometimes Things That are Expensive.... Are Worse * Aired Mar 28, 2019 Ep #34 Unpacking PAX (the Real One) * Aired Apr 4, 2019 Ep #35 Dummy Thicc Existential Space * Aired Apr 11, 2019 Ep #36 Dan Is Canceled * Aired Apr 18, 2019 Ep #37 Jeff, Failed Professional Musician * Aired Apr 25, 2019 Ep #38 The Gang's Back Together * Aired May 2, 2019 Ep #39 Dan Nerds Out * Aired May 9, 2019 Ep #40 As the Prophecies Foretold * Aired May 16, 2019 Ep #41 We talk about Local Food * Aired May 23, 2019 Ep #42 We're All Off The Air Now * Aired May 30, 2019 Ep #43 The Mothman is Jchillin * Aired Jun 6, 2019 Ep #44 Summertime Fun * Aired Jun 13, 2019 Ep #45 Black Metal Pokemon * Aired Jun 20, 2019 Ep #46 We Get Strangely Political * Aired Jun 27, 2019 Ep #47 With Easy Reader Editing * Aired Jul 4, 2019 Ep #48 One Year Later * Aired Jul 11, 2019